perlrecipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Task::Kensho
Task::Kensho is a meta-package for Perl5 that installs a large collection of highly recommended packages authored by the Perl 5 community; the packages range in purpose from toolchain additions, to development aids and testing extensions, to valuable bits of Hackery. Task::Kensho can be obtained from CPAN. Completion: 0/85 (0%) Asynchronous Programming IO::Async :Main article: IO::Async From the POD: This collection of modules allows programs to be written that perform asynchronous filehandle IO operations. A typical program using them would consist of a single subclass of IO::Async::Loop to act as a container of other objects, which perform the actual IO work required by the program. As well as IO handles, the loop also supports timers and signal handlers, and includes more higher-level functionality built on top of these basic parts. POE :Main article: POE From the POD: POE is a framework for cooperative, event driven multitasking and networking in Perl. Other languages have similar frameworks. Python has Twisted. TCL has "the event loop". POE provides a unified interface for several other event loops, including select(), IO::Poll, Glib, Gtk, Tk, Wx, and Gtk2. Many of these event loop interfaces were written by others, with the help of POE::Test::Loops. They may be found on the CPAN. POE achieves its high degree of portability to different operating systems and Perl versions by being written entirely in Perl. CPAN hosts optional XS modules for POE if speed is more desirable than portability. POE is designed in layers. Each layer builds atop the lower level ones. Programs are free to use POE at any level of abstraction, and different levels can be mixed and matched seamlessly within a single program. Remember, though, that higher-level abstractions often require more resources than lower-level ones. The conveniences they provide are not free. POE's bundled abstraction layers are the tip of a growing iceberg. Sprocket, POE::Stage, and other CPAN distributions build upon this work. You're encouraged to look around. No matter how high you go, though, it all boils down to calls to POE::Kernel. So your down-to-earth code can easily cooperate with stratospheric systems. Command-line Utilites App::Ack :Main article: App::Ack From the POD: Ack is designed as a replacement for 99% of the uses of grep. Ack searches the named input FILEs (or standard input if no files are named, or the file name - is given) for lines containing a match to the given PATTERN. By default, ack prints the matching lines. PATTERN is a Perl regular expression. Perl regular expressions are commonly found in other programming languages, but for the particulars of their behavior, please consult http://perldoc.perl.org/perlreref.html|perlreref. If you don't know how to use regular expression but are interested in learning, you may consult http://perldoc.perl.org/perlretut.html|perlretut. If you do not need or want ack to use regular expressions, please see the -Q/--literal option. Ack can also list files that would be searched, without actually searching them, to let you take advantage of ack's file-type filtering capabilities. App::Nopaste :Main article: App::Nopaste Devel::REPL :Main article: Devel::REPL From the POD: This is an interactive shell for Perl, commonly known as a REPL - Read, Evaluate, Print, Loop. The shell provides for rapid development or testing of code without the need to create a temporary source code file. Through a plugin system, many features are available on demand. You can also tailor the environment through the use of profiles and run control files, for example to pre-load certain Perl modules when working on a particular project. Module::CoreList ::Main article: Module::CoreList Configuration Modules Config::Any Main article: Config::Any Config::General Main article: Config::General Database Modules DBD::SQLite Main article: DBD::SQLite DBI Main article: DBI DBIx::Class Main article: DBIx::Class DBIx::Class::Schema::Loader Main article: DBIx::Class::Schema::Loader SQL::Translator Main article: SQL::Translator Date Modules Date::Tiny Main article: Date::Tiny DateTime Main article: DateTime DateTime::Tiny Main article: DateTime::Tiny Time::ParseDate Main article: Time::ParseDate Time::Tiny Main article: Time::Tiny Email Email::MIME::Kit Main article: Email::MIME::Kit Email::Sender Main article: Email::Sender Email::Simple Main article: Email::Simple Email::Valid Main article: Email::Valid Excel and CSV Spreadsheet::ParseExcel::Simple Main article: Spreadsheet::ParseExcel::Simple Spreadsheet::WriteExcel::Simple Main article: Spreadsheet::WriteExcel::Simple Text::CSV_XS Main article: Text::CSV_XS Exception Handling Try::Tiny Main article: Try::Tiny TryCatch Main article: TryCatch autodie Main article: autodie Hackery IO::All Main article: IO::All Smart::Comments Main article: Smart::Comments Term::ProgressBar::Simple Main article: Term::ProgressBar::Simple Logging Log::Contextual Main article: Log::Contextual Log::Dispatch Main article: Log::Dispatch Log::Log4perl Main article: Log::Log4perl Module Development CPAN::Uploader Main article: CPAN::Uploader Carp::Always Main article: Carp::Always Devel::NYTProf Main article: Devel::NYTProf Dist::Zilla Main article: Dist::Zilla Modern::Perl Main article: Modern::Perl Module::Build::Tiny Main article: Module::Build::Tiny Perl::Critic Main article: Perl::Critic Perl::Tidy Main article: Perl::Tidy Perl::Version Main article: Perl::Version Pod::Readme Main article: Pod::Readme Software::License Main article: Software:License Object-oriented Programming Task::Moose Scalability CHI Main article: CHI Redis Main article: Redis Toolchain App::cpanminus Main article: App::cpanminus App::perlbrew Main article: App::perlbrew CPAN::Mini Main article: CPAN::Mini Carton Main article: Carton local::lib Main article: local::lib version Main article: version Testing Devel::Cover Main article: Devel::Cover Test::Deep Main article: Test::Deep Test::Fatal Main article: Test::Fatal Test::Memory::Cycle Main article: Test::Memory::Cycle Test::Most Main article: Test::Most Test::NoWarnings Main article: Test::NoWarnings Test::Pod Main article: Test::Pod Test::Pod::Coverage Main article: Test::Pod::Coverage Test::Requires Main article: Test::Requires Test::Simple Main article: Test::Simple Web Crawling HTTP::Thin Main article: HTTP::Thin HTTP::Tiny Main article: HTTP::Tiny LWP::Simple Main article: LWP::Simple LWP::UserAgent Main article: LWP::UserAgent WWW::Mechanize Main article: WWW::Mechanize WWW::Mechanize::TreeBuilder Main article: WWW:Mechanize::TreeBuilder WWW::Selenium Main article: WWW::Selenium Web Development CGI::FormBuilder::Source::Perl Main article: CGI::FormBuilder::Source::Perl Dancer Main article: Dancer HTML::FormHandler Main article: HTML::FormHandler MIME::Types Main article: MIME::Types Mojolicious Main article: Mojolicious Plack Main article: Plack Task::Catalyst Template::Toolkit Main article: TT XML::Atom Main article: XML::Atom XML::RSS Main article: XML::RSS XML Development RDF::Trine Main article: RDF::Trine XML::Generator::PerlData Main article: XML::Generator::PerlData XML::LibXML Main article: XML::LibXML XML::LibXSLT Main article: XML::LibXSLT XML::SAX Main article: XML::SAX XML::SAX::Writer Main article: XML::SAX::Writer Category:Meta-packages